millsberryfandomcom-20200214-history
07/31/2008 - Millsberry Summerfest Is A Smash
MILLSBERRY SUMMERFEST IS A SMASH By Everett F. Stevens Staff Writer Thursday, July 31, 2008 — The streets of Millsberry were filled with excitement - not to mention people -this past Saturday, during the first annual Millsberry SummerFest. A year and a half in the making, SummerFest was created by Mayor Trumble to welcome new citizens, and to celebrate the mid-point of summer. "I wanted to bring everyone together to share in some town spirit and, well, these sort of things are always a lot of fun." "I thought it seemed like a great opportunity for the community," commented the Mayor during the street festival. From Tania's Hair Salon to the Grocery Store to Tony "Tee-Ray's" Recording Studio, virtually every part of Millsberry was represented at SummerFest - no stone left unturned. "It's great to see such a wide turnout," said Tee-Ray as he spun tunes on his turntable. "I always like to see a lot of people around when I'm spinning. Makes for a better party, and better dancing. After all, the free act of rhythmic expression is best put to use in large groups." Tony "Tee-Ray" is best known for his hit single, "It's Time to Move," which he recorded at his very own Millsberry Recording Studio. If you're feeling inspired, go there yourself to lay down some tracks. And, while you're there, get your own customized stereo. Another big hit at the Millsberry Summer Fest was the Tricks, Toys, & Games kiosk. They were showcasing limited edition skate gear. Just what you need to hit the Peabody Park half-pipe and tear it up. Tania of Tania's Hair Salon was also on hand, giving out free trims (just a sample of her amazing hair-cutting talents). Tania looks at hair-cutting as an art form and, judging from the styles she creates, she's quite the artist. "I like to approach a new head of hair like a blank canvas. I've got a lot to work with most of the time." "I like to take it slow. You can't rush inspiration. You can always cut more hair off, but you can't put it back on. It's easier when you're not going too short. I don't want to disappoint any of my clients out there," she added. At SummerFest, Tania unveiled a few new hairstyles that immediately grabbed everyone's attention. Grocery Store owner Harold Ettin was also on the scene, serving up some delicious culinary creations. "I really like to get creative in the kitchen. I've gotten a great response from most everyone here, which was wonderful to see. I plan to continue to mix things up as much as I can," said Harold on Saturday. In this case, the SummerFest turned out to be a bit of a Summer Feast. ---- GRAB A HOLD OF SUMMER Thursday, July 31, 2008 — It's not surprising that summer is fleeting as we speak. It's already the end of July, and pretty soon, school will be starting again. Why not get out there and take advantage of the last bit of summer you have? Do something fun and exciting, like going to the beach or visiting an amusement park. Another great summer adventure is calling. All you have to do is answer. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:July 2008 Gazettes